DESCRIPTION: BARN is a widely used interactive health education tool under development for more than a decade. Phase I tested a prototype audiovisual CD-ROM module. Phase II will expand the audiovisual capabilities across other modules, and will provide a field experimental test of effectiveness. Choices adolescents make about their lifestyles, pertaining to alcohol, other drugs, smoking, sex, diet, and stress, have a major impact on their health, now and in the future. A variety of resources must be used to give teens the information and skills they need to make healthy decisions. The BARN (Body Awareness Resource Network) system is an interactive computer-based health promotion resource with modules on Alcohol and Other Drugs (AOD), AIDS, Body Management (Nutrition), Sexuality, Smoking, and Stress Management. In the successful Phase I SBIR, LMS developed and evaluated multimedia prototypes to the BARN AOD module. This Phase II proposal outlines conversion of all BARN modules to a multimedia format. The modules will be experimentally evaluated in middle schools in two metropolitan areas, using BARN as an adjunct to regular health education courses. The evaluation will focus on mediating as well as behavioral outcome variables. Phase III efforts will include development of an open architecture to allow linkages to other relevant and effective prevention materials such as videos, textbooks, and web sites. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE